Waffentest (SA)
Die Anzahl der Waffen ist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas im Vergleich zum Vorgänger nochmals kräftig gestiegen. Auf Grund der Vielfalt an „Bevölkerungsverminderungswerkzeugen“, so der bürokratendeutsche Ausdruck, soll an dieser Stelle ein Vergleich und Test aller Waffen des Spiels vorgenommen werden. Allgemeines Befindet man sich im Gefecht mit der Polizei oder anderen Gangs, sollte man schnell die Waffe, die man verwenden möchte, parat haben. Wenn man jetzt aber sämtliche 13 Waffen-Slots belegt hat, kann es manchmal lange, zu lange dauern, bis man die Waffe der Wahl „gezogen“ hat. Deshalb ist es äußerst empfehlenswert, so wenig Slots wie möglich zu belegen, damit man die Übersicht behält und schnell zur gewünschten Waffe wechseln kann. Allerdings muss hier auch wieder darauf geachtet werden, dass man nicht zu sehr spart und die Übersichtlichkeit nicht auf Kosten der Schlagkraft geht. Circa 7 belegte Slots haben sich über die Jahre hinweg als guter Kompromiss zwischen Vielfalt und Übersichtlichkeit erwiesen (siehe dazu auch den Abschnitt „Effiziente Kombinationen“). Auch wenn in der Beta-Version des Spiels noch über 100 Waffen geplant waren, so ist es auch nur mit den in der Endversion vorhandenen schon schwer genug, zu entscheiden, welche man auswählt. Natürlich gibt es, genau wie bei den Autos, keine Formel, mit der sich die perfekte Waffe ermitteln lässt. Hier kommt es auf persönliche Vorlieben, die Umgebung und die bevorstehende Art des Gefechts an. Nichtsdestotrotz lohnt ein Vergleich der verschiedenen Werte und Leistungen der Waffen, um dem Leser im Folgenden einige Ratschläge an die Hand zu geben, mit welcher Wumme er in San Andreas überlebt. Schusswaffen Am weitesten verbreitet und am effektivsten sind sicherlich die Schusswaffen. Ganz allgemein lässt sich festhalten, dass mit zunehmendem Preis auch die Leistungen der Waffen besser werden, wenngleich man auch für weniger Geld respektable Schießeisen kaufen kann, die oft ein besseres Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis haben als ihre teuren Pendants. Pistolen Beginnen wir mit den Pistolen. Höchstwahrscheinlich sind sie die ersten Schusswaffen, die der Spieler bekommt. Drei verschiedene Waffen gibt es hier: Pistole, schallgedämpfte Pistole und Desert Eagle. Alle drei Pistolen behalten das ganze Spiel über ihren Nutzen, da sie mit einem Kopfschuss jeden Gegner sofort töten, was in den vorherigen Spielen der Serie nicht der Fall war. Hier verloren die Pistolen spätestens dann ihre Bedeutung, wenn man von uzitragenden Feinden beschossen wurde und selbst ein halbes Pistolenmagazin verbrauchte, um auch nur einen der Angreifer zu töten. Die normale 9 mm wird irgendwann überflüssig. Nicht so die 9 mm mit Schalldämpfer, die immer ein gutes Werkzeug ist, um Feinde unbemerkt und leise zu eliminieren. Leider kann man aus normalen 9 mm keine Munition für die schallgedämpfte Version aufnehmen, was aber realistisch ist, da schallgedämpfte Waffen Unterschallmunition verschießen und normale Pistolen Überschallmunition. Zudem lassen sich bei genauem Betrachten der Pistolen an sich Unterschiede feststellen, vermutlich sind beides verschiedene Modelle. Etwas aus dem Rahmen fällt hier die Desert Eagle. Erst recht spät im Spiel zu kaufen, stellt sie eine echte Alternative zur Schrotflinte da, weil sie eine ähnlich hohe Kadenz hat wie die normale Schrotflinte, man mit ihr aber auch sprinten kann, was besonders in urbaner Umgebung nützlich ist. Außerdem ist die Desert Eagle kleiner als die Schrotflinte und somit ist der Spieler mobiler, was einem erlaubt, sich näher an Mauern ducken und trotzdem noch schießen zu können. Allerdings ist der Preis recht hoch, was aber in den Spielabschnitten, in denen man die Waffe kaufen kann, unwichtig sein dürfte. Schrotflinten Zu Beginn sicher die Waffe der Wahl für Close-Quarter-Combat: große Durchschlagskraft, Mannstoppwirkung und erschwingliche Preise. Auch die Cops vertrauen bei schweren Vergehen auf die Schrotflinte, um CJ auszuschalten. Später aber bekommen die beiden manuellen Schrotflinten allerdings Konkurrenz sowohl von der Desert Eagle (siehe oben) als auch von den Sturmgewehren, die bei ähnlich geringer Mobilität in nur unwesentlich mehr Zeit einen Gegner neutralisieren, aber dafür deutlich mehr Reichweite haben. Einzig der Preis spricht dann noch für die Remington-Flinten mit dem Holzschaft. Ganz anders die SPAS-12, die mit ihrem Sieben-Schuss-Magazin ihre billigeren „Cousinen“ in den Schatten stellt und unübertroffen die Schusswaffe für kurze Distanzen schlechthin ist. Leider stellt der Preis dieses Mal wirklich ein Problem dar, da zehn läppische Schuss 1.000 Dollar aufwärts kosten, was selbst Immobilienbesitzer in San Andreas in die Knie zwingen kann, wenn man für größere Straßenschlachten einkauft. Deshalb ist die SPAS-12 (bei ausreichend guter finanzieller Situation) ein Muss! Maschinenpistolen Man muss sie einfach besitzen, egal ob Tec-9, Micro-SMG oder MP5, sie stellen die wohl wichtigsten Waffen des ganzen Spiels dar. Jeder Gangster im ganzen Staat hat sie, die Sondereinheiten der Polizei, ja sogar das FBI nutzt gerne und oft die „MP“. Sie ist im Inventar des Spielers unerlässlich, da nur sie in San Andreas für Drive-bys verwendet werden kann. Außerdem vereinen die Sub-Machine Guns, so der englische Begriff, die Feuerrate von Sturmgewehren mit der Mobilität von Handfeuerwaffen. Auch wenn Tec-9 und Micro-SMG nicht für Distanzkämpfe gut sind, so sind sie doch wenigstens im Auto treue Begleiter. Am besten ist auch hier wieder das teuerste: die MP5. Zwar mit kleinerem Magazin (30 statt 50 Schuss) ausgestattet, ist sie doch, trotz 2000 Dollar Kosten, die beste Maschinenpistole. Ihre hohe Reichweite und geringe Streuung (aber auch der Preis) machen sie schon fast zu einem Sturmgewehr. Fazit: Die MP5 oder wenigstens die Micro-Uzi dürfen nicht fehlen. Sturmgewehre Die klassischen Militärwaffen. In echt unentbehrlich, kann man die Assault Rifles getrost durch eine simple Kombination ersetzen: MP5 für kurze und mittlere Distanzen, Scharfschützengewehr für die Fernschüsse und SPAS-12 für die hohe Durchschlagskraft. Wer mag und kann, ist natürlich frei, auch das Sturmgewehr als Ersatz für Scharfschützengewehr und SPAS-12 zu nehmen. Es erfüllt beide Aufgaben akzeptabel, jedoch lange nicht so gut wie die originär dafür designten Waffen. Ob man hier für die Übersicht eine nicht zu verachtende Einschränkung hinnimmt oder lieber einen Slot mehr belegt, ist Ansichtssache. Kauft man allerdings ein Sturmgewehr, sollte man sich nicht auf russischen Import verlassen, sondern ein amerikanisches M4 kaufen, das zwar teurer ist, aber deutlich besser als das russische Gegenstück (größeres Magazin, geringere Streuung, mehr Schuss pro Einkauf). Noch erwähnt sei allerdings, dass auch die Minigun (siehe unten) eine Alternative darstellt. Scharfschützengewehre Hier würde ich auf jeden Fall das Scharfschützengewehr nehmen, wenn man als Heckenschütze unterwegs ist und weite Entfernungen zum Ziel erwartet. Allerdings sind bis zu 6.000 Dollar für zehn Schuss eine Menge Geld, wofür man aber das bekommt, was ein Heckenschütze braucht. Das Gewehr, oder auch Unterhebelgewehr genannt, kann man für kurze bis mittlere Distanzen nehmen, es erfüllt seinen Zweck, nur hat es kein Zielfernrohr, was leicht ungenauere Schüsse zur Folge hat. Es stellt mit 1.200 Dollar eine günstige Alternative dar. Allerdings ist das Unterhebelgewehr leicht zu ersetzten: Ein M4 hat eine ähnliche Reichweite und Genauigkeit, und dazu kommt noch die hohe Kadenz eines Sturmgewehres. Fazit: Für Heckenschützen und die die es sich leisten können, kommt definitiv das Scharfschützengewehr in Frage, für Leute mit kleinem Geldbeutel kann man das Unterhebelgewehr empfehlen. Schwere Waffen All diese Waffen richten eine Menge Schaden an und sind hochgefährlich. Aber die Beschaffung ist meist nicht einfach. Fangen wir mit dem Raketenwerfer an: Er ist von den schweren Waffen diejenige, die man am einfachsten bekommen kann. Sie ist sehr effektiv, es gibt nur zwei große Nachteile: 1. Fahrende Objekte zu treffen ist etwas schwieriger 2. Flugzeuge zu treffen ist extrem schwer. Am besten ist immer noch der wärmesuchende Raketenwerfer, weil man eine „automatische“ Zielverfolgung hat und auch sich bewegende Objekte gut treffen kann, allerdings findet man ihn sehr selten. Der Flammenwerfer ist den Molotowcocktails ähnlich, nur stärker. Er brennt einfach alles nieder, ist aber für Fernkämpfe nicht zu gebrauchen. Außerdem muss man, wenn man nicht feuerfest ist, besonders darauf achten, sich nicht selbst zu entzünden. Nun zur Minigun, der wahrscheinlich stärksten Waffe im GTA-Universum. Aber wahrscheinlich auch eine der seltensten. Nur die Munition ist begrenzt, sonst gibt es nur einen Nachteil: die Immobilität. Denn man kann mit der Minigun weder sprinten, springen, noch sich ducken. Wenn man sie jedoch besitzt, ist man (jedenfalls für eine kurze Zeit) fast unbesiegbar! Wurfwaffen Die Granaten sind zum Verursachen kleiner bis mittlerer Explosionen gut zu gebrauchen und richten für max. 360 Dollar eine Menge Schaden an. Wenn man mal daneben wirft, hat man immer noch ein wenig Zeit, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Auch im Wasser explodieren sie. Nur kann man sie nicht, oder nur schwer auf fahrende Objekte werfen. Die Molotow-Cocktails richten erstmal wenig Schaden an, doch nach einiger Zeit steht alles in Flammen und somit sind diese für Leute zu empfehlen, die es gerne feurig mögen. Gut ist auch, dass man mit ein wenig Geschick fahrende Objekte in Brand setzen kann. Allerdings sind zwei Dinge zu beachten: 1. Sie sind nicht zu kaufen, aber es gibt Orte, wo sie zu finden sind. 2. Wenn man daneben wirft, steht man sofort in Flammen, und wenn man nicht feuerfest ist, bekommt man sehr schnell sehr viel Schaden. Man sollte sie also am besten erst nehmen, sobald man feuerfest ist, denn dann sind sie besonders effektiv. Sie sind außerdem die Waffe der Wahl gegen anrückende Panzer. Diese fangen bei einem Treffer nämlich sehr schnell Feuer und explodieren kurze Zeit später. Nun zu den Rucksackbomben, sie haften an allem und können ferngezündet werden. Sie richten viel Schaden an und können fast überall zum Einsatz kommen. Es besteht auch kaum Selbstverletzungsgefahr, allerdings gibt es eine Sache, die man beachten muss: Eine Bombe kostet bis zu 2.400 Dollar und das ist nicht gerade billig! Sie eignen sich deshalb wohl eher für gezielte Anschläge als für den Masseneinsatz. Zu guter Letzt wäre noch das Tränengas zu erwähnen, das die Leute nach einiger Zeit erstickt. Wirklich Schaden richtet es nicht an, es ist dafür gedacht, Personen für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht zu setzen. Für den Spieler ist es nicht tödlich. Man kann es nur an wenigen Orten finden. Es ist also nur für dann geeignet, wenn man schnell fliehen möchte, man nicht all zuviel Schaden anrichten möchte, oder man Leute quälen möchte. Es kann einem auch in einem Gefecht etwas Luft verschaffen, wenn man von vielen Feinden umgeben ist, aber sich wegen der Umgebung nicht traut, Granaten zu werfen. Zudem kann man durch einen kleinen Bug alle Leute im Wirkungskreis bei einer oder mehreren Gaswolken sofort umbringen: Man schneidet einem Passanten, der sich in der Wolke befindet, die Kehle durch. Man kann beobachten, dass alle Leute, die ebenfalls in ihr standen, dieselbe Bewegung wie das Opfer machen und sterben. Nahkampfwaffen Hand Es empfiehlt sich immer einen Schlagring dabei zu haben, weil man dann effektiver den Gegner zu Fall bringt. Außerdem ist es ratsam, sobald wie möglich neue Kampftechniken im Fitnessstudio zu erlernen. Besonders die in Las Venturas hat es in sich: Man kann innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Gegner in der Nähe ausschalten, was andere Nahkampfwaffen fast überflüssig macht. Nahkampf Der Baseballschläger, der Schlagstock und das Messer sind die Allrounder, sie richtet an Personen und Fahrzeugen sichtlich Schaden an und man kann damit effektiv angreifen. Das Messer führt zusätzlich zu Blutungen. Es eignet sich außerdem sehr gut, um unbemerkt Leute von hinten auszuschalten, ähnlich der 9 mm mit Schalldämpfer. Diese Waffen sind auch deswegen Allrounder, weil man sie so gut wie überall finden kann. Der Billardqueue sollte nur beim Billard oder alternativ bei Kneipenschlägereien benutzt werden, da er ungenau ist und sich der angerichtete Schaden in Grenzen hält. Das Gleiche gilt für den Gehstock: ungenau und nicht sehr effektiv. Der Golfschläger und die Schaufel richten ein wenig mehr Schaden an als der Billardqueue, allerdings sollte man sie nur benutzen, wenn man wirklich nichts anderes zur Hand hat. Am meisten zu empfehlen ist das Katana, das den Gegnern sogar in der ungeschnittenen Version den Kopf von den Schultern holt, es richtet enorm viel Schaden an und ist somit die ideale Nahkampfwaffe. Es ist auch an mehreren Stellen zu finden, was ebenfalls vorteilhaft ist. Wer das „Texas Chainsaw Massacre“ liebt, kann auch gerne zur Kettensäge greifen. Aber es ist eine Ultra-Nahkampfwaffe, weil man sehr nah an den Gegner ran muss. Sie ist für wirklich schwere Kämpfe, wie Gangkriege oder Kämpfe mit der Polizei nicht zu empfehlen, da man tot ist, bevor man auch nur in die Nähe seiner Gegner gelangt. Sonstige Waffen Jede Menge nützlicher Accessoires gibt es hier. Das einzige „Muss“ ist aber der Fallschirm. Denn man weiß nie, wann man mal bei Polizeiverfolgungsjagden schnell den Fluchtflieger verlassen muss, weil man von der Luftwaffe abgeschossen wurde. Schon unzählige Male wurden dem Autor dieses Artikels Krankenhausaufenthalte erspart, weil er sich per Fallschirm in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Glücklicherweise muss man sich nach Ende der Flugschule nicht auf neue um diese Ausstattung kümmern, da man den Fallschirm automatisch bei einem Ausstieg aus luftiger Höhe erhält. Infrarot- und Nachtsichtbrillen sind hingegen überflüssig, da der Bildschirm auch in der In-Game-Nacht hell genug ist und man recht gut sehen kann. Genauso wenig braucht man die Geschenke für die Freundinnen, die zwar nette Waffen darstellen, aber insgesamt nicht notwendig sind, außer, man hat in absehbarer Zeit ein Date und möchte ein Geschenk mitbringen. Dann wären da noch die Spezialwerkzeuge: Die Sprühdose, wenn man grade beim Graffitisprühen ist und jemand einem an die Wäsche möchte, ist für die Erstverteidigung gut. Allerdings sollte man danach zum Beispiel zum Messer oder zur 9 mm greifen. Der Feuerlöscher: Wenn man nicht feuerfest ist, kann man damit Feuer löschen, um nicht in Flammen aufzugehen. Er ist zur Erstverteidigung geeignet, allerdings auch nicht mehr. Dann wäre da noch der Fotoapparat, allerdings stellt er keine Waffe dar, weil man damit niemanden verletzen kann. Aber um hübsche Fotos zu machen, sollte man ihn immer griffbereit haben! So lassen sich unvergessliche Momente, wie der erste Tote oder strunzdumme Passanten, ablichten. Effiziente Kombinationen Wie oben schon erwähnt, sollte man bei der Waffenwahl auf Folgendes achten: Wie will man jemanden töten, wo findet das Ganze voraussichtlich statt und was für persönliche Vorlieben hat man. Im Folgenden findet der Leser einige Vorschläge. Close-Qarter-Combat und Häuserkampf *Faust mit Schlagring *Katana oder Kettensäge *Tränengas (Granaten und Molotows sind zu gefährlich, da sie abprallen bzw. ganze Häuser anzünden können) *SPAS-12 (sozusagen die Hauptwaffe in beengtem Gebiet) *SMG *Scharfschützengewehr (um von Dächern Feinde zu eliminieren) *Fallschirm Kampf im Gelände *Faust (mit Schlagring) *Messer *Granaten *Schusswaffe für kurze Distanzen (wahlweise Desert Eagle oder SPAS-12) *SMG *Minigun (wenn man keine hat, geht auch ein Sturmgewehr) *Scharfschützengewehr *Fallschirm (auch an Abgründen gut) Assassinen-Ausrüstung *Faust (mit Schlagring) *Messer (für leise Eliminierungen von hinten) *9 mm mit Schalldämpfer *SMG (im Auto für Drive-by-Exekutionen gut) *Scharfschützengewehr (die klassische Auftragskiller-Waffe) *Rucksackbomben ! Kategorie:Tipps